


Version 629

by Pixiesworld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky's Arm Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suit Kink, Truth Serum, apparently not a thing but it should be, lab accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesworld/pseuds/Pixiesworld
Summary: An intern accidentally spills something all over Tony in the hallway at Avenger's Tower. Of course it would be the truth serum he had been working on for S.H.E.I.L.D. Confronting Steve about using the serum takes a much different turn than Tony had expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Version 629

It was so stupid how it happened. It wasn’t even during a fight. He was just walking down the hall, minding his own business, when he got attacked. Okay, so maybe attacked was the wrong word, maybe it was more like some hapless intern was walking a sample from one lab to another, tripped over their own shoelaces, and dumped the sample directly on him. But still. Attacked. In his own hallway.

Before he could even begin to process what had happened, the intern was turning pale, hyperventilating, repeating, “I’m going to lose my job,” over and over. Which. Fair. He had just dumped an unknown substance all over his boss. But. Tony wasn’t going to fire him. Yet. He may have to enroll him in remedial shoe tying classes though. And _why_ was he personally transporting a substance in the halls? Tony had protocols in place for that. But most pressing…

“What was I just doused in? Am I going to turn green? Shrink? Expand?” He asked wryly. He knew he wasn’t going to die, those experiments weren’t done on this floor.

“Well, um, Mr. Stark, uh, it’s a truth serum we’ve been working on for SHIELD?” He peeked up between his fingers, looking for signs Tony was going to blow.

Well fuck. “Well fuck. Wait. I did not mean to say that out loud. Which version was this?” He was starting to get a bit more panicky. Tell him it wasn’t version 629. Please tell him it wasn’t version 629.

“Version 629.” The intern said as he started slowly backing away.

Fuck. “Fuck. _Why_ was it in the hall? I had that locked away!” He was starting to get angry. This was the version which not only made it so you couldn’t lie, it also made you say 85% of your thoughts out loud. No one knew why it was 85%. It was supposed to be locked away for SHIELD to pick up, so that Fitzsimmons could do more research.

By this time, the intern was almost back to the lab they had come from, and he yelled over his shoulder as he ran in, closing the door behind him, “Captain America wanted it for an interrogation!”

Leaving the intern to quake in fear alone, Tony stomped over to the elevator, determined to give Steve a piece of his mind. “Friday, send me to Steve.”

Getting off at the floor the elevator stopped on, Tony followed Friday’s instructions until he was standing outside a door. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, he opened the door and immediately became enraged all over again. There was Steve, leaning against a wall, and sitting at the table in handcuffs was Bucky.

“Are you telling me I now have to say whatever is on my mind, _without lying_ , for the next 24 hours, because you wanted to play 50 Shades with Reindeer Games here?!” he shouted out.

Steve widened his eyes and walked over to Bucky, letting him out of the cuffs, before looking back at Tony. “Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about?” he tried to say.

“You may want to make it less of a question next time, Capsicle! The little intern you had running your errands spilled it all over me! Thanks for that! I didn’t want to know how kinky you and your boyfriend got! Now I’m going to be thinking about that next time I try to talk Peter into something!”

“Peter? Parker? You and Peter?! Since when?!” Bucky sputtered out.

“Since the night of his 18th birthday. Little spider rode me till the sun came up. Shit. I did not mean to say that. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to confront you while I was still under the influence.”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other and just smiled. Bucky motioned for Steve to go first. “So Tony, you’re gonna think about Bucky and me later, while you’re with Peter?”

“Hell yeah I will! I’ll tell him about the handcuffs and he’ll beg me to use them on him. I’ll call him Bucky and he’ll call me Steve. Then for round two, we’ll switch, and I’ll be Bucky and he’ll be Steve. And fuck, I really shouldn’t have said any of this.”

Bucky’s eyes drilled into him, holding a heat he had only ever seen directed at Steve before. “No, Tony, please. Continue. Is this something you guys do a lot, pretend to be other people?”

“No,” he noticed Bucky’s eyes dropped at that, before he continued, “Not other people. Just you two. Sometimes we both play one of you, sometimes only one of us does. Pete loves when I pretend to be you, and finger him open with my gauntlet, pretending it’s your metal hand.”

Bucky perked back up at that, as Tony couldn’t stop the word vomit leaving his mouth. “Then, he’ll hold me down with his super strength and pretend to be Cap, telling me how dirty and naughty I am, as he drills into me.”

Steve and Bucky slowly stalked closer as Tony was speaking, until they were on either side of him. Silently, Steve took Tony by the neck, bringing his face closer, before claiming his mouth. Tony automatically opened for him, as he felt Bucky behind him, arm reaching forward and around, slipping down his pants, brushing his cock. He moaned into Steve’s mouth, clutching his shirt, twisting it in his fingers. Bucky took his cock firmly in hand, and started stroking at a leisurely pace. With his last bit of sanity, he wrenched his mouth from Steve and ground out, “Friday, get Pete. Tell him to get here as quickly as possible.” He then slammed back into Steve’s mouth, sucking his tongue, grinding back against Bucky’s hardening length. He slid his hands down to cup Steve’s ass, and yes, it was America’s ass, pulling him to grind against his cock, still in Bucky’s hand.

Less than a minute later, the door opened and Tony heard Peter take in a sharp breath. He raised one of his hands waved him over. He stepped closer and immediately fell to his knees, reaching up and pulling Tony’s pants down around his ankles.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Peter whimpered out, seeing Bucky’s hand working Tony. Seeing Peter on his knees, Bucky moved his hand back around to Tony’s ass, letting a finger enter the crack, rubbing against Tony’s furled entrance. Tony moaned into Steve’s mouth, spreading his legs further apart, giving Bucky easier access. Peter took Tony’s cock in hand, rising up on his knees until his face was level with it. Sucking the tip into his mouth, he used his other hand to start undoing Steve’s pants. When he didn’t meet any resistance, he quickly shoved them down as far as they would go, seeing Steve’s cock for the first time. He moaned out loud as he took it in hand, maneuvering until he could get both into his mouth, causing both Steve and Tony to moan into each other’s mouths. 

Bucky had reached into his pocket and pulled out the little bottle of lube that he carried around at all times (with a boyfriend like Steve, he kind of had to), and proceeded to sink a finger knuckle deep into Tony. He felt around until he found his prostate, and proceeded to pet it. He added another finger, scissoring them, opening Tony up for him. Adding a third finger, he then slicked his cock up, before passing the bottle down to Peter, nodding over at Steve. Peter’s eyes widened, before he gave a devilish smirk, and proceeded to get his finger nice and lubed up, before sinking it knuckle deep in one go. Quickly adding a second, he watched as Bucky removed his fingers from Tony, replacing them with his cock, sliding in completely without stopping. Not giving Tony a moment to adjust, Bucky immediately pulled out until just his head was still in, before slamming back in, as hard as Tony could take it. Peter added a third finger to Steve, stretching as quickly as he could, before removing them all, rising to his feet, dropping his pants, and shoving his cock into Steve. Steve reached down, taking himself and Tony in his hand, stroking them as Peter and Bucky fucked into them.

Tony was in Heaven, getting fucked by Bucky, stroked by Steve, and watching his baby boy fuck Steve as hard as he could, knowing the super soldier could take his spider strength. Then he felt another finger at his entrance. He whimpered, opening his legs even further, feeling Bucky rumble a laugh against his back.

“Look at our little cockslut. Already getting fucked by me, but so ready for more. Do you want more, baby?” Bucky purred in his ear.

“Fuck yeah, I do. I want everything you can give me. Fuck, I want it so bad!” He panted out, feeling a second finger join the first in his already stuffed hole.

“I’ll give it to you. And you’ll take it like a good little boy. I’m gonna blow your mind, doll.” Bucky hummed as he thrust even more forcefully against Tony’s prostate, making him cry out. He added a third finger, stretching even further, before lifting him up, and depositing him on Steve’s cock, stuffing him full. Steve continued pumping Tony’s cock as him and Bucky found a rhythm, sliding their own cocks in and out in tandem, making Tony feel like he was going to burst. He couldn’t even talk at this point, just letting out little moans and groans as his body was used, held between the two super soldiers, watching Peter fuck Steve’s ass ruthlessly. When Bucky pushed his metal fingers into Tony’s mouth, telling him to suck, it was the last straw, and he whited out as he came all over his and Steve’s chests, his clenching causing a chain reaction, with Steve and Bucky filling him up deep inside with their cum, and Peter’s hips stuttering until with a final shove and groan, he came inside Captain America. They all took a minute to just catch their breaths, the soldiers easily able to hold Tony’s weight. Finally, with a pop and a wince, Steve pulled out, pulling up off of Peter at the same time. Letting Tony’s legs down, Bucky removed his cock from the used and abused hole.

“Well. That was something different.” Peter said, always the master of understatement. Then he grinned, looking at Tony, and continued, “When can we do it again?”

Huffing out a laugh, Tony replied, “Spoiled brat. I love you, baby. But who says we’re going to do it again? Although, I do want to. Very much so. Almost more than I want anything else. Only thing that I want more, is you, baby, happy and satisfied and mine.”

Peter just looked at him, shocked, because Tony had never told him he loved him before. Up until now, they had played it very loose. “Really? Oh, Tony, I love you too! So, so much!” Peter threw himself at Tony, both of them still pantless. Then he looked up at Tony, saying, “And why are you being so open? Don’t get me wrong, I like it, but it’s really not you…”

Rolling his eyes, Tony replied only with, “Version 629.” and Peter’s eyes opened wide, before he started laughing. Looking over at Steve and Bucky, who had finished getting their clothes straight, he asked, “So, are you guys up for doing this again? It was quite fun!” Then he wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly. 

Chuckling, both Steve and Bucky were already nodding before Peter had finished speaking. “Yeah, this is a definite yes. Maybe next time, you’ll be in the middle.”

Sagging against Tony, Peter let out a little whimper, already looking forward to next time. Kissing his temple, Tony pulled away, pulling his pants on, helping Peter with his. “Let’s go back to my rooms. I have quite a few more hours that I don’t want to be caught around other people. Especially Nat. But I do have to say, this was the best accident I’ve ever had.”

And if a certain intern got a bonus in his next check, instead of being fired like he thought? Well, that was just Tony being Tony.


End file.
